Another Petal
by PrincessZeldaBelle
Summary: What if Gaston hadn't planned for Maurice's incarceration? A Beauty AU, told by Belle. **Finished**
1. 1

Another Petal 

Rated PG

Disclaimer – All characters within the following story are owned by the Walt Disney Company.

A/N – This is a bit of an offbeat AU, one of the many that have gone through my head over the course of the last eleven years, but one of the few I've actually written out.  Bare with me, as this is my first solid attempt with present tense.  

_What if Gaston hadn't planned for Maurice's incarceration? _

Papa lays quietly asleep, the fever now well gone.  I can't help but breath a sigh of relief, thankful that he will likely survive the night.  I think back to the conversation we had earlier, as I step into the dark hallway, closing Papa's bedroom door most of the way.  "You love him, don't you?" he said.  I didn't really have an answer then. Nothing better than "I suppose."  But 'I suppose' didn't seem solid enough, for him or myself.  But the more I think about it, the more I know that yes, I do.  So why did I have such trouble saying it aloud?  Perhaps it's because it sounds of something straight out of one of my books.

I step into my room for the first time in what seems an eternity, glancing around.  While it is where I grew up, it doesn't seem quite like home anymore.  There's something missing.  But now isn't the time to dwell on it.  Exhaustion plagues me, and I know my mind will not tolerate many more waking hours.

I crawl into bed, closing my eyes.  Despite all, I realize I'm very much awake.  Tossing for several more minutes, I throw the covers aside, reaching for the saddlebag.  Producing the magic mirror, I hold it before me as I sit at my window.  The moon is just beginning to rise, and my thoughts drift from the cottage to the castle beyond the trees, wondering just what he's doing right now.  Sleeping, no doubt, but that peaceful image might placate my restless mind.  Holding the mirror up before me, I say clearly, "I'd like to see the Beast, please."  The mirror crackles and sparks, the reflection of the moon fading into a mist of green as the mirror heeds my command.  But soon the sparkling stops, with only the reflection of the moon staring back at me. I suppose, perhaps, the magic of the mirror only works within the enchantment of the castle.  Next week, I'll go back...when Papa is feeling well again...

~*~*~*~*~

The morning sun shines brightly through my window, but it isn't the sun waking me.  I lay still for a moment before rolling over.  Papa is smiling at me, with almost a look of amazement.  "What?" I ask.

"I just can't believe you're finally home," he replies.  I sit up slowly, pulling the covers aside.

"You act like I've been gone for ages."

"Feels that way."  I nod; it does feel like a lifetime ago when he left for the faire.  So much happened in those few days.  It suddenly occurs to me that there is a face I haven't missed that I will no doubt see very soon.

It isn't long before I've made Papa go back to bed, and I'm off to the village for a book.  It will be hard going back to such a small collection, but maybe he'll have something new.  I'm greeted by a few strange glances as I make my way through town toward the square, praying inwardly that I won't come face to face with Gaston just yet.  

There is a crowd gathered in front of the bookshop; but even more strange is the fact that the triplets are staring as much as anyone else.  Now while it's strange that so many people would suddenly be fascinated with the bookshop, it's more so when *they* are.  Reading is not exactly their strong suit.  So what are they all so interested in?  I finally get through the crowd, catching sight of a notice posted on the town board.

            _Hear Ye Hear Ye ~_

By Royal decree, there is to be a masque to celebrate the return of the royal High Prince to the castle tomorrow eve.  The attendance of all within the kingdom is requested.

I feel my heart stop.  Was this why the mirror could not find the Beast last night?  Could it be that my departure from the castle was mere moments before the royal family returned to stake their claim? I step back, not really conscious of where I'm going or what I'm doing...I need to go.  To get home.  I will never be able to explain to them why I am on the verge of an emotional breakdown.  I turn and run from the crowd, from the square.  I have to escape.  He's gone.  Had I been there, maybe I could have helped him escape the royal family.  I'm suddenly pulled back, a firm grip encasing my arm.  "Belle! There you are!"  Gaston's booming voice and egotistical grin only do more damage to my mood.  I manage to pull away without a word, sprinting over the bridge and into the cottage.  Another two steps, and I hit the floor.


	2. 2

Another day grows dark, my eyes scanning the horizon, as though by some miracle I would see a sign that speaks of him.  My mind cruelly plays through scenario after scenario of what might have happened two nights ago, after I had left.

"Belle?" Papa calls from my door.  "You should eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"I know," he says, sitting beside me at the window.  "But you haven't left your room since you came back yesterday.  You really should eat a little something."

"He's gone, and it's my fault."

"You don't know that he's gone.  He may still be there."

"Then why won't the mirror show me?"  The tears sting my eyes anew as the next wave washes over me.  Papa wraps his arms around me, pulling me in.

"You said yourself it may just be that the mirror doesn't work outside the castle," he says softly.  After several moments, he adds, "You really should go tonight."

"I can't go back there, Papa."

"It's going to be worse if you don't and continue to wonder for the rest of your life than if you do and know for certain."  He looks at me, his eyes softening.  "I speak from experience."  He stands up, smiling down at me.  "But you really should consider it."  I watch him walk out of the room, knowing he is right.

~*~*~*~*~

I walk down the stairs, a trail of fabric flowing behind me as I reach the landing.  Papa's eyes light up as he sees me, seeing that I am taking his advice.  "You look absolutely beautiful," he says, taking my gloved hands in his. "I remember when your mother wore this dress.  You are definitely your mother's daughter."  I smile for the first time in two days.  "Come on.  We've got to get you to the castle."

I hold my breath as the castle comes into view, its once dark and gloomy turrets sparkling from the torchlight below, flags waving merrily in the night breeze. My stomach ties in knots and my heart leaps into my throat as the cart stops and footmen help me down.  They grin at me strangely, as though they know something I don't.  I try to ignore it, pushing it out of my mind as Papa escorts me into the castle.  I feel as though we're being watched as we make our way along the sparkling corridors toward the ballroom.  It's all so strange to me...I spent so much time in this castle, but I could never have imagined it to be as beautiful as it is now.

Two men hold the doors of the ballroom open for us, and again, I can't help but notice the strange grins on their faces.  What is this great secret they're all keeping?  

The entire village fills the ballroom, and many faces I don't recognize.  These are the faces that stare at me; whispers too soft to understand over the din of the crowd begin to circle the room.  Surely, this isn't the same reaction everyone has received.  Was it my connection with the castle that prompts them to gawk and whisper? But then, how would they know?  The questions continue to circle as I hear my name called repeatedly, followed by "I am so sick and tired of hearing about Belle!!"  Through the crowd, I can see the triplets standing with Gaston and another man I cannot recognize behind the mask he wears.  I raise my own mask, trying to avoid Gaston, but still find out why Michelle had screamed out loudly enough for the whole of the ballroom to turn.  She is as red as her gown, slinking back behind Gaston as the man turns, saying,

"Forgive me, I... didn't mean to upset you."

"Eh, don't worry about it," Gaston says with a hearty laugh.  "They're just jealous 'cause Belle and I are getting married."

"You are?"

"We are?" the stranger and I say in unison.  The five turn to me as I lower my mask, looking to Gaston for an explanation.

"Of course, we are," says Gaston, placing his arm around my shoulders.  "How could you forget?"

"I haven't forgotten," I say, pulling away from him, "that I told you no."  I find myself now standing beside the stranger, his crystal eyes staring at me as everyone else in the castle has been.  My eyes remain on Gaston, however, as his smile fades, his face slowly turning red.

"I thought you were just joking," he says, trying to play off his anger.

"No," I say.  "I wasn't then, and I'm not now.  Besides, my heart belongs to another."

"What's love got to do with this?" he demands, stepping toward me.  The stranger steps in between, placing his hand on Gaston's chest, pushing him back slightly.  I notice that he stands just as tall as Gaston, if not a little taller, but he was not nearly so stocky.  My heart stops.  Gaston wouldn't dare start a fight here, would he?

"I believe the lady said no," says the stranger. Music suddenly fills the ballroom, and the stranger turns to me, holding out his arm as he asks, "Would you care to dance?"

"I would love to," I say, welcoming this chance to get away from Gaston.  I take his arm and he leads me to the center of the floor along with the other couples that take this first opportunity to escape the edges of the room.  I feel as though everyone is watching us, but the feeling only lasts for a moment as my eyes lock with the stranger's.  There is something about his eyes...something that reminds me... And I suddenly feel guilty.  I had come mostly to find out what had happened to the Beast, and now, here I am, dancing with a handsome stranger.  He knows something is wrong as my feet falter.

"Is everything all right?" he asks.

"Yes," I say, avoiding his eyes.  I had already gotten lost in them once; I don't need to do it again.

"You're looking for someone, aren't you?" he asks.  I look back to him, questioningly.

"How...How did you know?"

"You have this look about you." He smiles and again, this strange sensation like I should know him washes over me.

"Can I...ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What happened," I say, trying to pull my courage together, preparing myself for the answer, "to those that were here before you all arrived the other night?"  His body suddenly tenses, and it's his turn to falter.

"Can we go outside?" he finally asks as we near the high doors that lead to the balcony.  I nod and we break away from the group, heading out the doors into the cool night air.  

It's funny.  Only a few nights ago, I had done this very same thing, and yet, this was all so very different. Beyond the doors, the ballroom buzzes with the happy laughter of the masque.  But out here...my heart pounds at the coming answer, as the stranger stepping away from me pulls off his mask.  I stare at his back a moment as he brushes the strawberry hair from his face, his hand coming to rest on the back of his neck.  I watch him, taking in his movement.  It's all so very familiar to me...  He finally turns to me, avoiding my eyes.

"Belle, who...exactly are you looking for?"  My throat closes for a moment, and it's my turn to avoid his eyes.

"I'm sure it seems silly," I say, brushing past him to sit on the railing, knowing that if I hear what I'm dreading to hear, my legs are not likely to hold out.  "But...there was a beast that lived within this castle.  He is very dear to me.  I just wanted to know what happened to him."  

"I...uh…" He exhales heavily and his hesitation confirms my worst fears, and the all too familiar stinging returns to my eyes.  I try to stop the tears from spilling over, but I know that would be like holding back the river after the snow melts.  My head falls to my hands, trying to hide my tears from the stranger.  "Oh, no, wait," he says, coming to sit beside me.  "No, Belle, look at me."  He cups my chin in his hand, turning my face to his.  "Belle," he says quietly, brushing away the tears that roll down my cheeks.  I find myself lost in his eyes, my body growing weak as I suddenly am filled with a strange thought right out of one of my books.  "It's me," he whispers.  I want nothing more than to believe my absurd thought that my Beast and this man could be one in the same.  My breath catches in my throat as I suddenly realize it's true. His mannerisms, his eyes, even his voice has tinges buried within that once belonged to my Beast.  A smile tugs at my lips, and I have to continually remind myself to breathe.  But as he leans toward me, my head spins with a hundred thoughts, of what-ifs and hows.  But they are all quickly silenced with the feel of his soft breath on my lips.  My breath catches in my throat and my eyes slide closed, waiting, as I myself do not have the strength to move.

"Get your hands off my girl!"  We leap up, pulling apart to see Gaston standing in the doorway back into the ballroom.  My handsome stranger steps between the hunter and me, blocking Gaston from reaching me as he lunges forward.

"I've had about enough out of you," says my former Beast, pushing Gaston back.  "Get out of here."  Gaston lunges again, this time pulling a dagger from inside his coat.

"No! Gaston don't!"  My cries go unheeded as the two grapple, Gaston obviously the stronger of the two.  A crowd gathers at the door, blocking the guards from getting through, despite their cries from within.  I leap for Gaston's arm, trying to pull away the dagger that is now dangerously close to my love's neck.  Gaston frees his hand, throwing me to the ground, but it's enough for him to lose the upper hand.  The human form of my love takes control, overpowering Gaston enough to knock the dagger from his hand.  Gaston's footing wavers, and they both stumble toward the railing of the balcony.  My love uses this to his advantage, holding Gaston out over the straight drop just beyond the railing.

"Let me go," Gaston pleads.  "Let me go, please.  Don't hurt me.  I'll do anything.  Anything!"  He growls slightly under his breath before pulling Gaston back onto the balcony.

"Get out," he says, letting Gaston fall to the ground.  He turns back to me, kneeling beside me.  "Are you all right?"  I nod as he helps me to my feet, smiling at me.

"Sire! Look out!" a voice cries from the doorway, but it's too late. His face grows pale and his eyes distant for a moment.  He looks to me, and then turns to Gaston.  The hunter proudly displays the bloody dagger as it finally occurs to me what has just happened.  My love tries to take a step forward, but falls to one knee.  I am on the ground as quickly as he is, terrified. The entire world stops; the ringing in my ears is deafening.

"No," I whisper as I lean over him, afraid to touch him as though it would make it worse.  As I reach for him, Gaston grabs me, dragging me to my feet.  "Let go of me!" I cry, to no avail.  He pulls me down the side steps leading off the balcony, while the village stands in the doorway, watching on as we disappear from view.

"I will have you for my wife, make no mistake about that," he growls, pulling me toward his midnight black horse tethered near the stable.  Throwing me over the back of the horse, he climbs on, and we ride from the grounds of the castle.


	3. 3

It's nearing dawn when we reach a little cabin in the middle of the forest.  I had long since given up a struggle.  Even if I could get away from him, it would not be long before he came up, sweeping me back onto his horse.  But I'm still not giving up.  Inside, part of me has died, replaced with a spiteful fire within, and I refuse to let him see me shed a single tear.

He reins up the horse, pulling me off its back.  I glare at him as he pushes me into the cabin.  He forces me up the stairs and into the attic.  "Now be a good little girl and wait here," he says mockingly.  "I'll be back with a minister soon."

"You don't seriously think I'm going to marry you?" I spit.  "You are quite delusional if you do."  With two quick strides, he's at my side, grabbing my face.

"Of course you will," he says.  "Or I'll see to it personally that your daddy follows in your prince's footsteps."  He kisses me forcefully before throwing me back to the ground.  He slams the door of the attic, the key clicking into place.  I throw myself against the door, shaking it with every ounce of strength in my body, but it's no use.  It won't budge.  And the only window is a skylight near the ceiling.  Even if I could reach it, I wouldn't be able to fit out through it, and it's a long ways down.

~*~*~*~*~

I'm jarred awake by the sound of the front door slamming open.  I realize I've been asleep in the corner of the attic, my exhaustion finally taking hold of me.  I listen carefully to the sound of several voices filtering up the stair well.  I can't understand any of them, the sound muffled by the heavy wooden door, but I would venture that Gaston has returned with a minister and several witnesses.  My teeth clinch at the mere thought of him now.  He will not take me so easily, and I refuse to let him harm one more person I love.  I hear the stairs leading to the attic creek, as my eyes fall on an old water pitcher.  He was not taking me to a minister without a fight.  I leap up, grabbing the pitcher to stand behind the door as the lock clicks and the door swings open.  "Belle?" a voice calls softly, and I have to stop my arms in mid-swing, pulling the pitcher away and throwing myself off balance.  That was not Gaston's voice.  The pitcher falls from my hand, thumping to the floor below as the crystalline eyes peer around the door in time to catch me as I fall forward.  He inhales sharply, a grimace crossing his face, though he tries to hide it by smiling at me through clinching teeth.

"You...you're alive...?" I finally manage to breathe out, my face inches from his.  His smile broadens and I wrap my arms around his neck.  

"Yes, well, Mrs. Potts had a real fit about me coming after you, in my condition as she put it," he says with a raised eyebrow.  "But she'd be crazy to think I would let you go that easily."  He grin softens as he leans forward, our lips brushing.  

"He's back!" filters up the stairwell.  Again, the moment is cut short as we turn toward the door.  His blade drawn, we can already hear Gaston and several others shouting.

"Come on," he says, taking my hand and we turn, running down the stairs.  We reach the landing as Gaston pushes his way past those on the stairs, reaching the top.  My prince steps in front of me, brandishing his blade.

"Haven't I already killed you once?" Gaston growls.

"You missed," he hisses in reply, lunging for the hunter.  Gaston grabs for a sword from the wall, deflecting a blow with a second to spare.  Glancing over the railing, I see those Gaston brought now grappling with those from the castle.  I look back to Gaston and my prince, Gaston now gaining the upper hand, forcing my prince to retreat down the stairs.  I run to the edge of the stairs as they continue to dive at each other.  They reached the bottom floor, the crowd below parting for the men with swords.  I run down the stairs, reaching the second to last step as Gaston knocks my love's feet out from underneath him.  Gaston's eyes blaze, kicking the loose sword away from his fallen foe.

"Belle is mine!" he cries as he raises his sword over his head, preparing to strike.

"No!" I cry, leaping off the stairs, throwing myself at the hunter.  He falls off balance, and I hit the floor with a painful thud.  I lay there for a moment, unable to move from the jarring my body has received in the last few days.  The room is deathly silent, I notice beyond the ringing in my ears.

"Belle?"  I open my eyes, my prince kneeling beside me.  I start to sit up, glancing in the direction of where Gaston had stumbled.  "No," he says, taking my face in his hands.  "Don't look over there.  Trust me."  I can read in his eyes that Gaston will no longer be a problem, suddenly remembering the collection of antlers he had pulled me past earlier in the day.  I nod as he helps me to my feet.  We lean on each other as we make our way out the door, neither of us having the strength to stand on our own legs.  

He turns to me when we're finally alone, smiling down at me as he brushes the stray hair from my eyes.  "Thank you," he says.

"For what?"

"You've saved my life more times than I want to count, in more ways than one."

"How so?"  I'm not sure if I am following his train of thought, but he soon enlightens me.

"If you had never come to the castle, I probably wouldn't be alive now," he says darkly.  "I don't know what I would have done, but I have little doubt it would have been anything short of destroying myself."  He closes his eyes, resting his forehead against mine.  "But that doesn't matter now."  His smile returns, and he leans forward, pausing for the interruption that usually comes about now.  But I can't wait any longer.  I reach up, pressing my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his neck as he pulls me to his body.  Come hell or high water, we won't be broken apart.

"By the way," I ask as we approach his horse.  "What do I call you now?" He laughs, and it has to be the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard.


End file.
